Current systems allow a user to interact with devices in multiple ways. For example, some devices allow users to input commands via a keyboard, touchscreen, and/or even voice controls. While such devices improve the accessibility and functionality of the devices, these ever-increasing number and types of ways to input commands create difficulties, particularly in a group system, when a device should only react to inputs from a single user. For example, a device that receives inputs as voice commands may have difficulty in identifying and processing commands from only a single user if the single user is part of a group, in which other users also issue commands and/or normal conversations are erroneously interpreted as commands.